Sol Naciente
by Hizashii
Summary: "Pero supongo que usted no sabe que todos vemos la perfección de maneras diferentes." Season Cullen Contest. Edward&Bella, Emmett&Rosalie, Jasper&Alice. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Titulo:** Sol Naciente.

**Resumen:** "Pero supongo que usted no sabe que todos vemos la perfección de maneras diferentes."

**Rating:** T.

**Género:** Romance/Family.

**Pareja:** Emmett/Rosalie; Edward/Bella; Jasper/Alice.

**Numero de palabras:** 4125.

—Season Cullen Contest

**

* * *

Sol Naciente.**

Acomodó sus cabellos, con suma delicadeza, para que la pequeña tiara los sostuviera; los rizos enmarcaban su pálido rostro y sus ojos le devolvían la mirada intensamente a través del espejo. Suspiró tenuemente al notar que tenía unas, aunque pequeñas y claras, ojeras. Se levantó de la silla para caminar hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el centro de su gran alcoba. Acomodó un poco el corsé, luego de notar que estaba un poco torcido, y sonrió a su imagen. Lucía impecable, como siempre, eso no podía ser negado por nadie sin que se pusiera en riesgo la imagen de su buen juicio.

Diez pasos más a la derecha, estaba saliendo de su habitación. Tenía una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, haciendo sus labios rellenos aún más apetecibles. Sacudió un poco su cabello al ver pasar a ese atractivo jardinero por su lado; él aspiró su aroma con los ojos cerrados y ella soltó una pequeña risa.

—Buenos días, Lady Rosalie —saludó él, con voz profundamente sensual. Como siempre, inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Buen día, Royce —contestó, educadamente, antes de seguir su camino hacia la sala principal.

Bajó las escaleras con el andar fino de una dama, sonriendo como si estuvieran fotografiándola, con los pasos lentos y firmes. Al llegar al pie de la escalera, cruzó a la izquierda, donde se encontraba en gran salón de reuniones. Tocó la puerta con mucha sutileza y entró al escuchar el suave _Adelante_ que su madre pronunció.

—Buenos días, hija, ¿cómo has amanecido? —murmuró ella, a modo de saludo.

—Estupendamente, madre. ¿Y usted? —contestó. Era bien sabido por todos en la mansión que Lilian Hale sólo podía ser tuteada por su esposo, puesto que ni siquiera a sus hijos le era permitido.

—No pude amanecer más extasiada, cariño —sonrió—. Tengo noticias muy importantes que comunicarte, pero esperaremos a que llegue tu padre para decírtelas juntos. Él está casi tan emocionado como lo estoy yo.

—¿No puede darme, por lo menos, un pequeño adelanto de eso que la mantiene tan prendada, madre? —preguntó, repleta de curiosidad, Rosalie, intentando tener el suficiente tacto para que su madre no se ofendiera.

—No seas tan curiosa, niña. Pronto lo sabrás —respondió, dirigiéndole una mirada severa—. Pide que llamen, de nuevo, a Jasper y a Isabella.

Asintiendo, Rosalie se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta; Heidi iba caminando por el lugar, así que la llamó.

—¡Niña! —gritó, aun conociendo su nombre, para que su madre no le acusara de tratar con los empleados—. Llama a Isabella y a Jasper, por favor.

—Como diga, Mi Lady —contestó Heidi, inclinando la cabeza. Rosalie hizo lo posible por no demostrar el profundo pesar que le había causado tener que tratarla de esa manera.

Tras cuatro minutos, contados por Rosalie, de profundo e incómodo silencio, Jasper e Isabella entraron por la puerta de la sala, después de tocar y recibir el permiso de su madre.

—Sólo esperemos a que llegue su padre y les comentaré todo con detalle —anunció. Jasper e Isabella comenzaron a conversar, lo que causó que Lilian les dirigiera una gélida mirada—. Por favor, niños, compórtense y esperen en silencio.

Isabella rodó los ojos, al tiempo que se alejaba un poco de Jasper; el rubio, por su parte, se enderezó en su asiento y dirigió la mirada hacia los libreros, para luego señalárselos a Isabella.

—¿Puedo, al menos, leer un poco, madre? —cuestionó, con algo de miedo, la castaña.

—No, Isabella —afirmó rudamente—, vuestro padre no tarde en llegar.

—Como usted ordene, querida madre —asintió ella, en signo de obediencia, aunque con un casi imperceptible tono de sarcasmo en el apelativo hacia Lilian. Jasper soltó una inaudible risita y Rosalie se limitó a sonreír con sorna.

Los próximos quince minutos transcurrieron en un silencio sepulcral, aunque adornado con miradas entre los tres hermanos. Robert Hale entró por la puerta, sin tocar, para luego caminar hasta su esposa y darle un tenue beso en los labios.

—Buena tarde —saludó a sus hijos, para mirar luego a su esposa—. ¿Les has comentado algo?

—No, te he esperado para ello —contestó ella, sonriendo con una dulzura pocas veces expresada en sus facciones y sus palabras.

—Iré al quid de la cuestión —dijo, sentándose junto a Lilian—. Hemos decidido que ya todos ustedes están en la edad correcta para contraer nupcias —comentó. Le dio una mirada a Jasper, una mirada que indicaba que hablaba de él en específico.

—Y hemos encontrado las personas perfectas para ello —culminó Lilian. La boca de Rosalie descendió y su mandíbula estaba totalmente desencajada, Isabella se levantó de un salto y Jasper permaneció rígido.

—¿Cuándo los conoceremos? —preguntó ella, con un atisbo de esperanza en su mirada. Jasper sabía que ella deseaba, con cada fibra de su ser, ser prometida al Duque de Mansen, no para recibir el título de duquesa, sino más bien por la profunda fascinación que él parecía producirle.

—Mañana mismo, en una cena que realizaremos en el palacio del Duque de Mansen —afirmó Lilian, emocionada.

—¿Por qué se celebrará allá, madre? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Porque, querida Rosalie, él es tu prometido —sentenció Robert. Rosalie y Jasper le dirigieron una mirada de lástima a Isabella, quien ocultó muy bien su desilusión.

—¿Con quién he sido comprometida, padre? —preguntó Isabella, con la voz algo rota.

—Tanto tú como Jasper fueron comprometidos con los hijos del Marqués Brandon —comentó—. Mary Alice es un encanto de mujer, es encantadora y delicada; Emmett es una joven alegre amante a los deportes. Ambos servirán para darles vitalidad a ambos, por eso los he elegido.

—¿Por qué han seleccionado al Duque de Mansen para mí, padre? —cuestionó Rosalie, contrariada. No había conocido nunca a los Brandon, pero parecían ser buenas personas.

—Porque sus padres deseaban comprometerlo con alguien de nuestra familia —respondió—. Esme estaba muy emocionada cuando aceptamos su propuesta y Carlisle lucía complacido.

—¿Por qué a mí y no a Isabella?

Lilian rió con amargura.

—Tú eres mucho más hermosa que Isabella, es muy notable que Edward te preferiría por sobre ella, Rosalie —dijo Lilian con dureza—. Este matrimonio nos unirá con la familia más importante de todo Londres, así que tenemos que garantizar que se sienta cómodo con la elección de su padres…—suspiró—, lo último que queremos es una anulación de matrimonio cuando descubra que Isabella no le es suficiente.

Isabella tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas que luchaba por contener. Siempre había sabido que Rosalie era la favorita de su madre y Jasper el favorito de su padre, había tenido claro que era la menos atractiva de los hijos, pero nunca imaginó que su propia madre se lo restregaría en la cara.

—Con su permiso, deseo retirarme —murmuró, con la voz rota, inclinando la cabeza.

—Puedes irte, Isabella —dijo Robert, algo molesto con Lilian al notar la dureza con que había tratado a Isabella. Por su parte, Jasper se excusó también y acompañó a Bella (como sólo él la llamaba) a su habitación.

—Siento que mamá te haya tratado así, Bella —suspiró— ya sabes cómo es ella… cegada por la codicia.

—Por las apariencias, por la sociedad —terminó la castaña, llorando y lanzándose a abrazar a su hermano.

—Tú eres hermosa, no dejes que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario —afirmó él con seguridad, mirándola a los ojos.

—Rose es mucho mejor, Jazz —sollozó—. Ella tiene el cabello relucientemente rubio y los ojos azules, la figura escultural, la estatura. Todo.

—Bella, eso no quita que tú seas especial —replicó.

—Tú al menos tienes el cabello dorado de mamá —lloró—, Yo sólo tengo sus ojos marrones y el cabello castaño de papá, esta piel enfermizamente blanca y mi estatura promedio…

—Déjalo ya, Bella —la interrumpió—. No te agobies. A mamá nunca le dieron una clase acerca de cómo decir mentiras con tacto.

—No son mentiras, Jazz —gimió—. Tú, Rose y yo lo sabemos. Me odia, lo tengo muy claro… Ella, ella nunca me ha tratado como los trata a ustedes. Ojalá pudiera ser más como Rose para que mamá me quisiera.

—Calla, Isabella —ordenó una hermosa voz a sus espaldas, Bella se sintió algo apenada de que la hubiera atrapado hablando acerca de ella.

—Rose, yo, lo siento —balbuceó, con la cara sonrojada; Rosalie rió, como un tintineo de campanas.

—Tranquila, tontita —le dijo, acercándose y acariciando la punta de la nariz de Bella con su dedo índice. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jasper y arrastró a Bella por los pasillos, corriendo como les habían enseñado en sus clases de etiqueta (aún cuando dijeran que no era apropiado para una dama el estar corriendo por los pasillos).

—¿Qué ocurre, Rose? —preguntó, aún siendo arrastrado por su hermana (ahora en modo torbellino).

—¡Nuestros vestidos están aquí! —chilló, como una niña pequeña, a lo que Bella respondió rodando los ojos. Rosalie se detuvo frente a una alta puerta, decorada con metales dorados en los picaportes y de color blanco perla; abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el centro de la habitación, donde se encontraban tres maniquíes cubiertos por una tela.

Isabella la siguió pocos segundos después, mientras Rosalie destapaba el maniquí que decía su nombre. Jasper entró a los cinco minutos, con una sonrisa tranquila, para encontrarse a Rosalie chillando de emoción frente a su vestido color rubí, satinado y confeccionado de una manera totalmente impecable. Jasper levantó la tela de su maniquí para descubrir un traje formal que, definitivamente, no era de su agrado; hizo una mueca y colocó todo como estaba antes de moverlo, miró a Isabella. Finalmente, la castaña destapó su vestido y Rosalie estaba saltando de alegría cuando lo pudo observar: Era azul zafiro, brillante y con cintas celestes, parecía enmarcar la cintura y resaltar las curvas.

—Me encanta tu vestido, Bella —dijo Rosalie, abrazándola mientras saltaba—. ¡Lucirás preciosa y robarás todas las miradas!

—Lo dudo mucho, Rose —afirmó tercamente, sus hermanos rodaron los ojos. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los rubios pudiera replicar, unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron su momento.

—Adelante —concedió Jasper, con voz segura pero pasiva. Gianna, una de las empleadas de la cocina, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Señor Jasper, Lady Rosalie, Señorita Isabella —inclinó la cabeza—. Venía a notificarles que la cena será servida dentro de algunos minutos, exactamente a las siete con quince —dijo Gianna, todos asintieron—. Con su permiso, desearía retirarme.

—Puedes hacerlo, Gianna —concedió Isabella, dándole una sonrisa dulce. Gianna asintió y abandonó la habitación luego de inclinar su rostro.

—¿Señorita? —preguntó Rosalie, confundida.

—Es que _Lady_ Isabella es tan… —pensó—, tan poco como yo.

—Ah, claro. Tú y tus cosas —rió la rubia, sacudiendo la mano. Jasper miró el reloj que estaba ubicado en la pared y miró preocupado a sus hermanas.

—Nos quedan sólo cinco minutos antes de tener que ir a cenar, chicas —comentó—. Yo iré bajando, ustedes vayan rápido a acicalarse mientras yo distraigo a papá… así no llegan tarde —dijo, dándole un beso en la frente a cada una. Rosalie e Isabella corrieron al tocador y se empolvaron un poco la nariz, se acomodaron los risos y verificaron que su olor fuera el adecuado (ni muy fuerte, ni muy débil), antes de salir del vestidor hacia el comedor, que se encontraba en el piso de abajo.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, cuando Jasper tomaba asiento y sus padres estaban entrando al comedor. Isabella se sentó junto a Jasper, quien estaba del lado izquierdo de la mesa; Rosalie se sentó a lado de Lilian, del lado derecho de la mesa. Su padre estaba en la cabecera y pronunció un agradecimiento por la comida antes de que todos comenzaran a cenar.

Aún cuando Rosalie era más hermosa y más delicada a la hora de caminar, correr o sentarse, Isabella era mucho más fina y femenina a la hora de comer. Lilian, a pesar de todo, debía reconocer que Isabella era mucho más afable a la hora de comer que ella misma; además, no podía negar que fuera hermosa (aún cuando Rosalie lo era más) y que sus modales no fueran algo de lo que podía avergonzarse.

—Hoy deben ir a dormir temprano —ordenó—. Especialmente ustedes, hijas. Mañana tienen que lucir descansadas para sus prometidos.

—Como usted diga, madre —dijeron al unísono.

—Y tú, Jasper, creo necesario que te peines ese cabello de una manera decente por primera vez en tu vida —dijo, Jasper rió y asintió.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con un total silencio si se exceptuaba el sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra el plato de comida y las copas al ser colocadas de nuevo sobre la mesa. Isabella terminó de comer, como siempre, quince minutos después de que le sirvieron la comida; Rosalie y Jasper tardaron veinte minutos y, entonces, su padre les permitió retirarse de la mesa.

Esa noche, tal y como lo indicó su madre, fueron a dormir temprano. La habitación de Jasper estaba al lado izquierdo de la Isabella, y la de Rosalie al lado derecho. Los dormitorios de las dos hermanas estaban conectados por un pequeño pasillo que daba hacia ambas habitaciones; muchas veces, ellas usaban este pasillo para escabullirse al cuarto de la otra y hablar acerca de sus sueños, de su hombre perfecto y de lo mucho que odiaban ser sometidas por la sociedad.

Isabella había llegado a asistir a algunas reuniones en donde se criticaba fuertemente lo arreglos matrimoniales por conveniencia de las familias, dado que estaba de acuerdo con esto. Los matrimonios por conveniencia no eran la cosa que más le atrajera, ella quería enamorarse de alguien y que esa persona le correspondiera. Rosalie compartía ciertas opiniones con su hermana, exceptuando porque ella estaba plenamente convencida que el amor era una total mentira; sin embargo, sostenía que quería casarse con alguien educado y con el que tuviera cierta atracción física, algo de química, no una persona que no le inspirara ni ganas de darle la hora.

Jasper apoyaba la idea de los matrimonios por conveniencia, sólo porque desde pequeño supo quien sería la elegida para ser su esposa: Mary Alice Brandon, una encantadora muchacha que conoció en una fiesta cuando contaba con dieciocho años y ella con quince. Mary Alice era magnífica, era inteligente y atractiva, además de alegre y cordial; esa noche le comentó eso a su padre, quien se emocionó mucho e inmediatamente comenzó a hablar del tema con el Marqués Brandon, padre de Mary Alice. Sin embargo, en otras circunstancias se hubiera negado rotundamente a semejante atrocidad como lo era atar a dos personas que no compartían ningún sentimiento distinto a la cordialidad.

Lilian se empeñó en dejarlos dormir hasta el mediodía, alegando que debían estar descansados para prepararse para la cena. Estaba sumamente nerviosa y quería que las cosas salieran a la perfección, tal y como siempre lo había imaginado. Desde que Rosalie tenía nueve años e Isabella ocho, había soñado con casar a una de ella con el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, duque de Mansen, que se llamaba Edward; con el tiempo, notó la incomparable belleza de Rosalie y sintió que había encontrado una mina de diamantes, estaba consciente de que, si la criaba con los modales perfectos, no habría mejor partido que ella en miles de kilómetros a la redonda.

Conforme fueron creciendo, Rosalie fue haciéndose cada vez más hermosa; Isabella, por el contrario, prefería pasar horas en la biblioteca leyendo que estar en clases de buenos modales, esto exasperaba mucho a Lilian, quien deseaba que sus dos hijas fueran las dos mejores damas de toda la ciudad. Con el tiempo, se resignó a que Isabella prefería aprenderse una poesía romántica por sobre aprender a caminar con soltura y feminidad, de hecho, Isabella podía ser un poco torpe si era expuesta a mucha presión. Por tal motivo, decidió no estar recordándole a Isabella lo importante que era este día para toda la familia.

Eran ya las siete y treinta de la noche cuando llegaron a casa del Duque de Mansen, como había sido estipulado; Lilian estaba emocionada de pensar que pronto su hija sería la señora de ese palacio, la Duquesa, la esposa de Edward Cullen. Caminaron por los amplios jardines del palacio, disfrutando la suave brisa, guiados por el mayordomo del palacio; tan pronto como llegaron al interior del lujoso hogar a Lilian se le desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión: El lugar era mejor de lo que ella llegado a imaginar alguna vez, perfectamente decorado y con un toque de calidez que, inevitablemente, hacía que la gente sonriera.

Fueron dirigidos al comedor, que estaba junto a la sala de estar, por una empleada de cabellos negros y piel morena, mexicana parecía ser. Los Brandon estaban sentados del lado derecho de la mesa y a los Hale se les había asignado el lado izquierda. Habían pasado diez minutos cuando Carlisle, Esme y Edward Cullen entraron por la puerta del comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Carlisle estaba en la cabecera y Esme a su lado derecho; Edward, al estar del lado izquierdo, quedó sentado junto a Isabella, a quien le dirigía miradas constantemente a lo largo de la cena.

Emmett Brandon, quien estaba sentado junto a su madre Amelia, contemplaba anonadado a la rubia que le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa, perdiéndose en su cabello dorado y sus ojos profundamente azules. Este detalle no pasó desapercibido por Lilian, quien se indignó de que Rosalie le correspondiera un poco el coqueteo aún a sabiendas de que ese no era su prometido, pero decidió dejarlo pasar al notar que Jasper y Mary Alice parecían llevarse de maravillas y tener una química envidiable. La rubia mujer no se molestó en fijar su atención en Isabella.

Tan pronto como la cena terminó todos se dirigieron a la sala de estar, siguiendo las indicaciones de Esme Cullen. Ya en el lugar cada familia se sentó en un sofá, siendo la familia Hale la que ocupaba el sofá más grande.

—Como todos sabrán —anunció Carlisle con voz formal—, estamos aquí para que nuestros hijos se conozcan y establezcan lazos antes de que el compromiso sea anunciado de manera oficial.

—Por ello, supongo que es hora de comunicarle a mi hijo quién de estas encantadoras muchachas —miró a cada una de las tres— será su futura esposa.

_Por favor, que sea Isabella. Haz que sea Isabella_, rogó Edward, puesto que ella le parecía sumamente interesante.

—Hijo, me enorgullece decirte que hemos conseguido para ti a una de las hijas del Conde de Hale —sentenció, la sonrisa de Edward no esperó para salir a flote—. Rosalie, cariño, ven aquí —llamó Esme, con voz maternal. La rubia se levantó y Edward se sintió desilusionado al descubrir que Isabella no sería su prometida. Esme juntó las manos de ambos muchachos, que lucían plenamente incómodos.

Fue el turno de Robert Hale de anunciar las noticias, así que se levantó sonriendo y dirigió la mirada hacia los Brandon. Edward gruñó, sabiendo claramente a quién pertenecería Isabella desde ese momento.

—Mi pequeña Isabella —anunció—, ella es hermosa, inteligente y talentosa. Me produce un gran pesar saber que la estoy perdiendo, tan y como me sucede con Rosalie, pero es tiempo de dejarla crear una familia propia —suspiró—. Por ello, estoy complacido de decirles que espero que Emmett Brandon sea un esposo ideal para ella.

—Lo siento, señor, pero me rehúso —sentenció. Todos en la sala jadearon de la impresión excepto Edward, que conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que odiaba los matrimonios arreglados.

—¿A qué se refiere, joven? —preguntó Lilian, destilando veneno en su tono de voz.

—No toleraré que dos personas que, claramente, no se aman, sean obligados a casarse —afirmó con vehemencia—. Desde que me fue anunciado, tenía pensado rehusarme, pero quise darle una oportunidad al destino, ver si la vida me hacía una buena jugada y ponía en mi camino a la indicada, aquella que yo sintiera que era la mujer perfecta para mí… Eso no ocurrió, no con Isabella; en cambio, puedo notar eso en la mirada de mi hermanita y este chico rubio —culminó. El rostro de Lilian se contorsionó de ira.

—¡Puedo demandarle por esto, joven! —gritó, caminando hacia Emmett. Rosalie se soltó de la mano de Edward y se colocó frente a Emmett.

—¡Para, madre! —gritó—. ¡Está dando un espectáculo en casa de alguien que no lo merece!

—Calla, Rosalie —gruñó, empujándola fuera del camino—. Tú eres un irrespetuoso, Emmett Brandon, me arrepiento de haberte considerado digno de estar junto a alguna de mis hijas, aún si es Isabella de quien hablo.

En el rostro de Edward se dibujó la furia y no pudo evitar replicar.

—Siento decírselo, Lilian —siseó—, pero Isabella es una mujer magnífica según lo poco que he podido conocer. De hecho, en lo que a mí respecta, preferiría desposarla en lugar de a Rosalie.

Lilian se volvió hacia Edward, con expresión incrédula y bufó.

—¿Por qué motivo en el mundo pensaría así, Edward? —ironizó. Isabella estaba llorando en brazos de Jasper, sentados en el sofá; Alice estaba junto a ellos.

—Porque con Rosalie no siento atracción física en absoluto, por muy atractiva que esta pueda ser —contestó—. Pero me parece que usted no entiende que las personas vemos la perfección en diferentes maneras, Isabella está más cerca de la perfección que Rosalie, al menos en mis estándares.

—Niño, Rosalie sabe tocar piano, tiene una voz de ángel cuando canta —dijo—, nunca te pondrá en ridículo por caerse en una fiesta, nunca hará que hablen mal de ti.

—Puedo enseñarle a Isabella cómo tocar el piano, pagarle lecciones de canto, atraparla antes de que caiga e ignorar lo que hablen de mí. Pero no puedo hacer que Rosalie me inspire algo más que no sea respeto y amistad.

—A la que yo quiero casada es a Rosalie, y la quiero casada contigo —siseó, inclusive olvidando las normas de cortesía.

—Si tanto quiere ver a Rosalie casada, ¿por qué no hacemos algo? —dijo Edward—. Yo me caso con Isabella y Emmett desposa a Rosalie.

—¡No, Emmett Brandon es un grosero! —gritó.

—En realidad, Emmett sólo fue sincero. Él siempre es sincero y defiende sus ideales, por eso es mi amigo —murmuró, con voz fría—. Ahora, sé que a él le gusta Rosalie, y claramente Rosalie gusta de él, así que no veo el problema.

—En realidad, Edward —dijo Isabella, de la nada—, nunca he dicho que esté de acuerdo con la idea de casarme contigo —. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, aturdido. No podía ser que Isabella le hubiera mentido todo ese tiempo y hubiera jugado con él.

—Bromeaba, tontito —dijo, acercándose a abrazarlo.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Esme.

—Isabella y yo somos novios, madre —informó, ante el asombro de todos—, desde hace algunos meses.

—¿¡Qué!? —chilló Lilian—. ¡Debí suponer que interferirías en mi plan, Isabella! ¡Tú siempre has sido quien no me obedece, la que me logra enojar y hace lo que quiere!

—¡Es momento de que te calles, Lilian! —gritó Robert—. Desde el principio te dije que Isabella sería mejor para Edward y Rosalie para Emmett, pero tu favoritismo no te permitió ver más allá. Tienen mi permiso para intercambiarse las parejas y casarse, siendo felices toda la vida si así lo desean.

—No, Robert —gruñó—, toda mi vida la he dedicado a que Rosalie sea esposa de Edward Cullen y no lanzaré mis planes a la basura.

—Entonces, permíteme el honor de reventar tu burbuja y decirte que no permitiré que hagas infelices a nuestros hijos —le contestó. Jasper llamó a Alice fuera de la sala, fueron seguidos por Esme y Carlisle.

—Me parece que lo mejor es, Lilian, que te apartes del tema y dejes a los chicos decidir —dijo Amelia.

Lilian ardía de la rabia, pero decidió no humillarse más y asintió renuentemente.

Era una preciosa mañana de Octubre, el Sol alumbraba todo el jardín y las tres chicas estaban sumamente emocionadas. La tenue brisa les desordenó los cabellos tan pronto bajaron del carruaje. Al final del pasillo improvisado en el jardín de los Cullen, estaba ellos esperándolas.

La primera en caminar hacia el altar fue Rosalie y se colocó, en el altar, junto a Emmett. Seguidamente estaba Alice, quien se ubicó junto a Jasper. Y, al final, Bella daba su paseo hacia el altar con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos humedecidos por las ganas de llorar. Miró hacia el cielo y el Sol naciente le indicó que era el momento de iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida.


End file.
